


祭典

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 阿卡丽受伤，无法出演蕊娜传奇，由劫和慎代演的故事





	祭典

**Author's Note:**

> 根据新版世界线，这应该是劫叛变，以及阿卡丽还未脱离均衡发生的故事（瞎编）  
> 当然可能新版里面根本就不存在这个蕊娜传奇了奥，全部都变成了血月  
> 一切只是为了存在感约为0的女装梗

[lol]劫慎 祭典

 

当慎从紫色的光幕中走出之时，一切似乎都已经太晚了。阿卡丽此时正伤痕累累的倚靠在一颗已经失去了主干的大树之上。明亮的月光洒在她的脸上，让慎可以看到她紧闭的双目和绷紧的脸颊，显示出一副痛苦的模样。她身边的草坪上有着大量血迹和因为激烈的斗争而产生的残枝落叶。风卷残云之景使这里看起来的确像是刚刚经历过一次生死之搏斗。  
慎快速的赶到了阿卡丽身边，警惕的观察了一下四周。让他觉得奇异的是，除了阿卡丽之外，方圆几十米内没有其他任何人踪影——不要说是尸体了，连残肢也未能见到。  
在确认了已经无其他危险因素之后，慎俯下身子探了探阿卡丽的鼻息。他终于在手指处感受到那透过面具的轻微触感确认了阿卡丽的生命气息，这让慎打从心底的松了一口气。随后他仔细检查了一下，阿卡丽的伤口多数是由刀刃划破皮肤导致的擦伤，并没有真正被一刀捅到关键的器脏。然而因为其数量过多，让她看上去就像浑身浴血一般。实际上慎知道，阿卡丽身上染的血，有一半以上都不是她自己的。  
慎小心翼翼的对阿卡丽进行了最基础的治疗，在确保她不会因为被移动而导致伤口加深之后抱起了她，一刻也不迟缓的往艾欧尼亚赶去。

“都说了，我是被偷袭的。不过这的确是我大意而导致的后果。”脸上和身上都缠满绷带的阿卡丽绷着脸面对着凯南公式化的询问。就算语言上有所妥协，语气里仍是饱含了诸多不满。本来堂堂均衡忍镰大师在任务归途时被人暗算到失去意识躺在路边就已经是很丢脸的事情了，回来之后还要再被前辈教唆一通，实在是让自尊甚高的阿卡丽难以接受。  
“没有大碍就好，是我到的不及时。”慎端着一杯温水走了进来，见阿卡丽已经清醒，便把水递给了她。接着他对着刚刚做完治疗在收拾行李的索拉卡和陪索拉卡过来探望阿卡丽的卡尔玛点了点头。  
见慎要把过失揽到自己身上，阿卡丽连水也顾不着喝，便开始念道：“说起师兄……哎，也不能说是你的错。你又不是万能的，怎么可能时刻照顾到所有人的安全。说到底也是我并没有发出求救信号。啧，我以为我可以一个人解决的”  
“阿卡丽，你真是……”面对阿卡丽的狂妄自大，凯南简直是又好气又好笑。她整个人现在所有的狡辩，突出的都是一个死鸭子嘴硬。  
“现在的重点不是你被偷袭是谁的问题，而是过几天的火焰节。先前已经放出消息要表演‘蕊娜传奇’，你现在伤成这个样子，要怎么登台？”  
“这种程度，也能叫受伤？”阿卡丽轻哼了一声。不过是被划了几个口子，找她打架的人可要比她惨上个几千万倍。她想要从床上一跃而起，用行动证明凯南的错误，却因为向上抻展的动作拉到了腰上一个比较严重的伤口，只能倒吸一口冷气之后疼的倒回到了床上。一旁的索拉卡见状，无奈的笑了笑之后又来到她的身边。  
“你看看你，这还不叫受伤？平时在医院帮忙了这么久，还不明白什么是轻重吗？”凯南跳到了阿卡丽床头的椅子上，制造了一个居高临下的视角看着在床上疼的直冒冷汗的阿卡丽。  
“这点伤，休息几天就好了……”虽然声音因为疼痛而有些变调，阿卡丽还是不肯妥协。毕竟不是每年的艾欧尼亚的火焰节当天的都有“蕊娜传奇”的演出。战斗工作之余，她还是十分期待能在节日气氛浓厚的舞台之上，和慎师兄两个人同台演出的。即使每一次都是一样的剧本，华丽的招式在碰撞之间也会产生新的火花。  
“阿卡丽，不许任性。”慎走近阿卡丽，摸了摸她的额头。“你的伤口有些发炎，现在还处于低烧的状态，还是多多休息一下，今年的表演，不演也罢。”  
“那怎么能行……”阿卡丽用求救的眼光看向了索拉卡。感受阿卡丽想要出演的心切，索拉卡沉默着将她的视线移开，往向了卡尔玛所在的方向。卡尔玛会意的朝她点了一下头，转身对慎和凯南说道：“今年‘蕊娜传奇’的出演已经确定了，作为艾欧尼亚的一项传统，并不是说能取消就能取消的。”  
“不过是一场表演。”慎接口道。  
“它可不只是一场表演，”卡尔玛摇了摇头，“准确的来说，是一场祭典。”  
“阿卡丽伤的太严重了，不能让她出场。”慎的态度异常的坚定。即使被面具遮挡了大半部分的面庞，阿卡丽还是能知道，慎现在的表情是十分严肃且认真的。  
“慎师兄……”难得慎因为关心自己的事情开口说了那么多话，但阿卡丽此时也顾不上什么感动，她只是想确保自己仍能在火焰节出场而已。她的双手紧紧抓着被单，想说些什么，却又不知说些什么才能说服她敬爱的师兄。  
“我对于阿卡丽因意外而受伤的事情很抱歉，但我相信哈娜大师并不会轻易的妥协。新生和死亡的轮回每时每刻都在发生，而艾欧尼亚人民的精神每年都需要净化和重生。‘蕊娜传奇’的演出日期本身就已经是根据你们均衡教派的活动时间来定的，上面已经做出了诸多的让步，也烦请你们能体谅一下我们的难处。”卡尔玛的立场也十分坚定。  
即使斟酌了用词和语气，慎还是可以感受到她话语里隐含着不容人违背的魄力。  
卡尔玛的说辞让他有理由确信她今天的目的不仅仅只是作为圣医索拉卡的陪同人员过来探望阿卡丽；艾欧尼亚的负责人让她过来，最根本的目的是来确认“蕊娜传奇”是否能够按时出演。然而他也不知道这个问题的答案，所以只能保持沉默。  
看着慎的面上浮现了为难的神色，卡尔玛叹了一口气。她倚回了身后的墙壁，环手放在胸前，态度似乎有所软化。  
“蕊娜的扮演者，只有阿卡丽吗？你们教派，就没有什么备用人选？”  
“非常抱歉……恐怕，蕊娜的扮演者，非阿卡丽不可。”  
虽然卡尔玛已经开始退让，但在场的均衡三忍即使对她心怀愧疚也无法改变这尴尬的现实。  
均衡并非没有其他女忍，只不过因劫当年的叛变，均衡教派大受打击。他们忍者一族本身人数就不多，经历了那场腥风血雨之后，幸存者虽然并不少，但是他们为了保存忍术和其他更重要的传统已经花费了他们几乎全部的精力。像“蕊娜传奇”这种旁枝末节的戏剧表演，本来就只有武艺高超的忍者才有机会接触——因为许多招式之间的轻重拿捏是十分重要的，所以并不是人人都能胜任蕊娜和鬼武者的角色。教派如今符合要求的人可谓是少之又少。  
以前蕊娜的扮演者是阿卡丽的母亲梅目，现在这个职位是顺其自然的传承给了如今的阿卡丽。  
均衡教派内现在即使还有新晋的优秀女忍，因为阿卡丽的存在也不需要她们去学习这种古老的传统，加上她们本身就对这些无关修行的事情兴趣不大，因此慎和凯南绞尽脑汁也找不出第二个能饰演蕊娜的人。  
“本来让均衡的忍者出演真枪实战的‘蕊娜传奇’就已经是让许多人都对其抱有极大期待的了，何况还有不少人是冲着蕊娜，也就是阿卡丽的美貌而去的。要知道，我们这位美丽的女忍，平时可是不会轻易摘下面具的呀……”索拉卡也加入到了讨论之中，但她似乎让现在的困境变得更加难以解决了。  
“表演是非演不可，演员是非阿卡丽不可，但阿卡丽现在受伤，还能找谁去演出呢？总不能让鬼武者一个人唱独角戏吧？”凯南盘腿坐到了椅子之上，双手撑起了下巴。他看了一眼站在他旁边的慎，恰好慎也是给了他一个无奈的眼神。  
“嗨，这点小伤算什么啊。”阿卡丽看着病房里谈着和她有关的话题而让气氛有些凝重，顾不得身上的伤还在隐隐作痛，便勉强的把自己又撑了起来。  
“躺下，阿卡丽。那些真心因为你的美貌而想要认识你的人，应该天天往均衡医院跑，而不是等着在‘蕊娜传奇’上演的那一天才去试图接近你。”接受到凯南的指示之后，慎将双手轻轻放到阿卡丽的肩膀上，将她恢复到平躺在床上的姿势。  
就在病房又沉默下来之时，不知不觉已经安静了许久的卡尔玛再度发话：“其实，在阿卡丽受伤之后我赶来这里之前，有人告诉我，他可以出演鬼武者。”  
“我们不需要鬼武者，只需要蕊娜。虽然我们教派里能演鬼武者的也就慎一个人，但是他并没有受伤呀。”  
面对凯南的质疑，卡尔玛摇了摇头之后，转过头看向慎。“我的意思是，能不能让另一个对这个剧本十分熟悉的人，去扮演蕊娜，然后让那位好心的先生去扮演鬼武者。”  
卡尔玛的话音落下之后，所有人都不约而同的保持了沉默。索拉卡似乎想到了什么，但是她刚想开口又用手掩住了口，只是用眼睛的余光瞄了一下仍旧站在阿卡丽身边的慎。凯南捕捉到了索拉卡不自然的举动，结合卡尔玛方才的话语，思寻片刻之后得出的结论让他不由得瞪大了眼睛。  
“啊？你们想让慎去演蕊娜？”  
当凯南问出这句话之后，卡尔玛顺势接下了这个让她觉得有些对慎抱歉的话题。  
“没错。根据你们教派的现实情况，我猜想你们平时训练时，和阿卡丽对戏的也只有慎。当年的老资格忍者，除了阿卡丽，和无法演出的你之外，对蕊娜这个角色最了解的，除了慎并无他人。”  
“这……”凯南觉得卡尔玛说的挺有道理，但是他好像蛮难想象慎去出演蕊娜的样子。以往纤细苗条的蕊娜今年要变大一整圈，怎么想都有些奇怪。“我只能说希望演鬼武者的人要比慎还魁梧一些了，虽然慎也不算特别健壮的忍者……不过让男性来出演蕊娜果然还是太勉强了吧？”  
“蕊娜的衣服是比较宽松的类型，再加上舞台离观众席还有一段距离，一般人并不会太在意演员变换的这种细节。在强光之下，化妆之后他们根本就看不清演员的脸。”卡尔玛摊开了双手，进一步的在劝说凯南。  
“要是实在不行还可以带面具……”索拉卡偷偷瞄了一眼慎，发现他并没有什么特别大的表情变化。他依旧是安静的站在已经很久没有说过话，但面色明显越来越难看的阿卡丽身边。  
“何况整个瓦罗兰，并没有多少人知道暮光之眼的真实长相，此次若非应急，我也不会出此下策……”  
正当卡尔玛要为她的提议收尾之时，阿卡丽终于忍不住打断了她的谈话。  
“那位好心的先生可信吗？让慎去出演女角，万一被认出来，难道不会影响他本人的声誉么？要我看，这一切都是阴谋……”  
“无论如何，这一切都要看慎本人的意愿。”然而卡尔玛并没有理会激动的阿卡丽，反而是盯着慎的眼睛说道。  
“那么，你们的意思是，让我出演蕊娜，是目前唯一的解决方案？”等到所有人都安静下来之后，慎开口了。这虽然是一个问句，但是慎其实已经知道，这场讨论结论到底是什么了。他等了一会儿，只等到了卡尔玛慎重的一个点头。阿卡丽的脸因为愤怒而微红，但是凯南此时是整个人跳到了阿卡丽的头上，她一时也不好发作。  
电风扇呼呼的在头顶上转着，所有人的眼光都集中在慎的身上。  
“好吧。”慎说道。反正他也别无选择。  
他唯一的期待，就是能提前与那位好心的要出演鬼武者的先生见面，最好能够稍微排练一下，以免到时候出差错。

当慎穿好衣服从试衣间走出来的时候，凯南本来想捂着双眼转身当不认识现任暮光之眼这号人物的，但是慎本身的沉默让他忍不住拿下了放在眼睛上的爪子偷瞄了一眼。  
正如卡尔玛所说，蕊娜的衣服十分宽大，能很好的遮住他臂上的肌肉。除了没有胸下到腰间的曲线之外，这套服装套在慎的身上并没有意想之中的喜剧效果。何况慎本人长的也是十分清秀，就算没有化妆，他此时的打扮也不会让人觉得反感。   
“没准还真的可以哎……”凯南忍不住小声嘟囔着。到时候再化个妆，戴个假发……画面仍然很美不敢想象。  
慎并没有听到凯南在说些什么，他正在犹疑着是否应该试一下假发——这个东西看上去就十分沉重。  
卡尔玛推门进来，正看到慎背对着她在整理假发的场景。听到响声，慎侧了侧头，橘黄色的灯光照在他的脸上模糊了他的面部细节，同时给他身上红色的服装染上一层柔光。如果能忽视他比普通女孩都要宽的肩膀，卡尔玛可能会误认为穿着这套演出服的就是阿卡丽本人。  
“虽然还是有些不自然，不过，如今也只能这样了。”卡尔玛上下打量着已经换装完毕的慎，嘴角边挂着满意的微笑。因为被盯着看而觉得不太自然的慎把头上的面具稍微调整了一下，不太好意思的避开了卡尔玛的视线。  
“那么，你和那位好心的先生，商量的结果如何？”凯南也不好意思再继续调侃慎了。既然鬼舞姬的人选已经决定好，那么只剩下鬼武者的出演者是谁这个不确定因素了。  
“很抱歉，自从那天之后，我并没有再收到他的消息。不过他保证演出当天一定会出现。”卡尔玛耸了耸肩膀。  
“做事一向稳妥的天启者，居然也会这样笼统的回答吗？”慎皱起了眉。他没有料到出演鬼武者的居然是个行踪不明的人物。卡尔玛看上去也并没有和他进行过面对面的交流，她可能连这名“好心人”的身份也不知道，在现在的紧要关头，还存在着这么巨大的不确定因素，这实在是令人难以置信。按照卡尔玛解释便是，她也别无选择，一切都是为“蕊娜传奇”的出演而做出的必要的冒险。  
慎沉思了一下。就算他自己本身对剧本十分熟悉，那位先生居然敢直接同一个没有合作过的陌生人上台表演，怎么说也是太过自信的表现。何况，能和他对剧本有着同样深的理解的人，除了阿卡丽和凯南，貌似并无他人。毕竟均衡的那场劫难，连他的父亲也被叛变者杀死了。  
行事如此小心谨慎，且人不在均衡，还能知晓剧本内容的，只可能是前均衡忍者且因为事故而成为和均衡有过节的外派人物。  
慎的思绪逐渐发散，似乎将要把他引到脑海深处不想触碰的禁地。他试图停止思考，但无济于事。眼前的卡尔玛还在做一些无关紧要的解释，不过慎因为沉浸在自己的推理之中并没有仔细去听。  
实际上，慎在想到他的时候，不知如何，内心突然平静了下来。他很意外自己的心境变化之快，又或许，他实际上他不仅仅是因为想和他演出而期待与他的见面。从他离开均衡的那一刻，他就一直期望着能和他再次见面。

入夜，火红的灯笼点缀着整个艾欧尼亚的街区。  
夕阳挂在山头，用尽最后的余晖给瓦罗兰的天空染上红色，与地上的灯火交相辉映。  
三三两两汇集在街摊的人们逐渐开始向静谧庭园走去。他们将自己一年的忧虑与悲伤都用笔书写在挂轴之上，再悬于雄伟圣树的枝梢。摆脱烦恼之后，他们多半手捧着方从摊贩处购得的食物或饮品，在舞台之下寻找合适的位置，准备欣赏今年“蕊娜传奇”的表演。  
慎站在庭园的一根柱子之后。他向外张望了一下，发现果然因为“蕊娜传奇”决定出演，观众的数量确实比往年没有这场舞台剧的要多。他低头看了一下自己身上的装束，试图松一松腰上的束缚。为了使自己看上去更像阿卡丽，卡尔玛对他使用了一系列的改造手段：头上和胸前都有了新的负重，腰也被勒的生疼。唯一一个由慎自己拿主意的变装就是他还是在蕊娜的服饰下面套了一套连着面罩的忍者服。卡尔玛认为反正慎长的也不难看，没有必要再戴个面具引起别人怀疑，但阿卡丽不太放心慎和她自己的声誉问题，还是强硬的让卡尔玛妥协了。  
时间一分一秒的在流逝，表演将即，慎却并没有见到当初与卡尔玛做好约定的那位好心的先生。  
无事可做之余，慎只好继续练习蕊娜的表演动作。实际上，十字镰并不是他擅长的忍具，一些招式的轻重拿捏，他还不太能自由掌控。虽然这个剧本里真正意义上的搏斗只出现在最后一幕：蕊娜奋起挑战心魔，一番争斗之后心魔惊愕于她的强韧，便在她面前永远的消失。  
“每次都是一样的剧本，实在是太无趣了。”  
就在慎挥出最后一下忍镰之时，熟悉却又和最原始回忆中青涩的声音大相径庭的声音在他背后响起。  
即使他带着本属于他的鬼武者面具，慎也知道，所谓的好心的先生，就是劫。卡尔玛要是知道了他的真实身份，估计要被气疯。也不知道他是怎么瞒过这个追随着灵魂的指引的天启者的。  
“不如让我们尝试一点新的元素……比如，让恶灵折服于蕊娜的美貌，从此同她幸福快乐的生活在一起如何？”  
劫来到了慎的身边，试图扒下他脸上的面罩。他看见了他师兄眼角朱红色的眼影，配合他清冷的眼眸，有种意外的吸引力。因为要扮演蕊娜角色，他的师兄此时身穿红色的短裙，原本就比他稍微矮一点的身高和被刻意限制的身体让他有种此时慎就是个女孩子的错觉。  
如果慎是女孩子的话，或许他就会以仰慕的眼光望着“她”的背影，抱着爱慕之心追逐“她”，追求“她”。  
也就不会被迫决裂了，劫想道。当然，他知道这一切的发生，是不可避免的。命运车轮的轨迹，在一开始就已经决定好了。  
“无聊。”慎低沉的声音把他从修炼成忍术大师，怀抱妙龄师姐的美好幻想里拉了出来，顺势拍开了劫往他的脸和腰探过去的手。  
他的腰已经被勒得够难受的了，不想再被劫摸来摸去。  
既然鬼武者真的是劫，那么就没什么好担心的了。劫曾经因为不能担任这个角色闹了很久的别扭。慎知道劫背地里练习过很多次，然而最后鬼武者的继承者还是由他本人担当了。慎回想起他父亲公布结果的场景，劫那失落的眼神让他记忆犹新。  
同样早出晚归的练习，同样在木桩场里挥洒汗水，然而因为种种原因，所有的选择最终都落到了慎的身上。慎并不是不能理解那种所有的付出都功亏一篑的深深的绝望感。这种情感随着劫生活在均衡的时间的增长而逐渐积累，最终成为了他向深渊迈出第一步的勇气。  
慎知道自己有天赋，不过当时的他并没有注意到自己的优秀伤害到了劫。在成为暮光之眼之后，他终于在某种程度上意识到了这一点，但同时因为自身的情感被强行压制，让他只能木然的注视着这一切的发生。  
劫认为死亡是旧时代的忍者的解脱。可慎同时认为，劫脱离均衡，对劫本身而言，何尝又不是一种解脱。虽然他们不能再光明正大的一同在木桩场晨练，来一场让双方都挥汗如雨的搏斗之后，躺在草地上仰望天空畅谈未来，但是劫能过的比现在更加自由，也并不是什么坏事。至少慎个人从来没有恨过劫，他诚然因为失去父亲和友人而悲伤，但同时为能他能离开那个压抑他本性的地方而欣慰。  
如今两人的关系，卸去均衡二字的约束，剩下了什么，慎不知道答案。他只知道自己在意这个曾经朝夕相处的师弟，不会因他的身份而有所改变。就算如今他们早已不再年幼，身处对立阵营，对慎而言，劫仍然是那个他想要一直站在他身边的人。  
“劫，这是一场祭典，你最好不要试图再去违背传统……”  
慎一字一句的念道。劫此时正双手插着腰，透过面目狰狞的鬼武者面具盯着自己。他已经可以想象到面具低下的劫的表情，定是又在嫌弃于自身的固守陈规。就像以前劫总是试图去干一些符合他们叛逆的年纪的事情，他总是在一旁煞风景的阻拦他一般。  
他们本来就是如此不同的两个人。  
能相识相知，已是缘分。  
有些事情，即使他们谁也没有说出口，对方也能心知肚明。  
“那么，就看你这次能否阻止我了。”劫将手放到了剑柄之上。终于有机会出演鬼武者的他已经迫不及待的想要和眼前蕊娜一决死战。

“下一个演出，便是万众期待的，由均衡教派出演的，‘蕊娜传奇’！”  
主持人报幕的声音在他们身后响起。场外人声鼎沸。随之晃动的灯火以自身的光芒为这场演出预热。  
慎握紧忍镰，转身准备登台表演。  
他一走出幕后，便听到人们的喝彩声明显的高了几个分贝。天色几乎已经完全暗了下来，就像暗紫色的自然帷幕，随着静谧庭园的中心舞台的烛火逐一点亮而被缓缓拉开。  
他在舞台中心学着阿卡丽的姿势舞起了十字镰。慎的动作有些生硬，但是却并不能让不懂内行的人看出瑕疵。  
凯南站在幕后拿着剧本大声朗诵着旁白。随着剧情的发展，蕊娜与恶灵的缠斗愈发的激烈。  
忍镰与双剑的锋刃在半空中划出无数银线。慎和劫在不知不觉中都用上了真本领。按照剧本来讲，蕊娜一开始是十分被动的在被恶灵折磨，但是因为劫毫不留情的斩击让慎不得不使出全数本领来加以应对，让他本来应该犹豫的出招无形之中果敢了起来。  
慎已经好久没有和劫决斗过了。久违的竞技，居然是在这万众瞩目的舞台之上，但是他无暇去聆听其他人的声音。现在他的世界里，只有劫。忍镰的舞法已经走调成了双刃圆舞曲，冷兵器激烈的碰撞之间容不得丝毫喘息。  
底下的观众自然是不知道台上二人是真的实打实的在进行一场生死较量，他们只会因为酣畅淋漓的打斗而欢呼喝彩。  
“来吧，蕊娜，挑战我，然后打倒我！”  
已经有些气喘吁吁的劫看着同样已经几乎举不起十字镰的慎说道。  
慎此时真的很想立刻冲上去就把劫给砍了。“蕊娜传奇”根本就不存在台词，何况他一回答就会暴露今年的蕊娜的演员是个男人的事实。  
他实际上也这么做了，然而在他发起下一次攻击之时，劫出乎意料的并没有像之前做出防御的姿态或是立刻反击，这让慎心里暗叫不好——因为他那一镰已经挥了出去，即使他已经在下一瞬间转换了方向且收回了力道，却还是划伤了劫的手。  
在迅速的与劫拉开了距离之后，慎有些吃惊的望着劫，但是劫却好像什么事情也没有发生一样对他说道：“如果你真的有本事的话，那么就杀了我，砍下我的头颅，让它成为你战胜我的纪念品。”   
劫的声音在舞台上回响着。台下开始骚动了起来，观看过之前的“蕊娜传奇”表演的观众们都很好奇这一次剧情要如何继续发展。  
果然自己还是没能阻止他擅自篡改剧本。慎在心里默默的想道。他也终于意识到，其实剧本脱缰的时间点远比他想象中要早得多。  
就在慎还在犹豫是否应该顺着劫的话去表演的时候，凯南的声音从幕后传了出来。  
“……然而蕊娜并没有因为恶灵的挑衅而动摇，她平稳了她的呼吸，安静的等待给恶灵致命一击的机会……”  
致命一击——听到了关键字的慎没有再犹豫。他回头给凯南一个感激的眼神之后，举起忍镰再度向劫所在的地方俯冲。  
蕊娜手起刀落，鬼武者并没有任何的反抗。疑似头颅一样的不明物体从鬼武者的颈上落下。观众席处甚至爆发出几声尖叫，不少年轻的姑娘都捂住了她们的眼睛。然而舞台上并没有染上任何可怖的鲜红，失去头颅的鬼武者的身形变成了虚无的影子，黑色的雾气逐渐消散在半空之中。  
劫的真身此时正抱臂背靠着慎在表演之前站着的柱子后面。慎用眼神示意劫出来谢幕，但他却转身离开了。  
“黑暗之后，便是光明——”  
哈娜大师还在为演出做最后的演讲。然而故事的两位主人公，早就消失在了静谧庭园之内。

脱去了假发和其他乱七八糟附属物，慎顿时觉得全身都轻松了。不过他的衣服还没有换，面具也没来得及脱。因为如果再耽搁时间的话，他可能无法在星体森林就追上劫了。  
此时夜幕已经完全降临到了瓦罗兰大陆。在茂密的树叶之下，萤火虫亮着它们的荧光缓慢又优雅的在半空中飘荡着，仿佛是在为慎引路一般。在越过了一条小溪之后，高大的乔木的数量似乎少了些。慎终于能有个明亮的视野，让他看见不远处劫的身影。  
“你还有什么事情吗？”  
劫停下了脚步。他移开了他的面具，月光照耀之下，慎可以清楚的看见他脸上除了无法消去的伤疤之外其他岁月的痕迹。和血月一样猩红的眼睛，配合着他似笑非笑的表情，还真有几分鬼武者的戾气在里面。  
“没什么，只是想和你道个谢，也道个歉。”慎有些不自然的挠了挠他的脸。之前化的妆经过几番折腾已经掉的差不多了，但还是有那种恼人的粘腻感。  
“你想知道阿卡丽为什么会在祭典之前受伤吗？”  
“我知道不是你干的，与之相反，阿卡丽没来得及应对的刺客，都被你处理了吧。”慎盯着劫的眼睛说道。他向劫一步步的靠近，拉起劫受伤了的手。劫轻哼一声，但是并没有将手收回去。  
劫常年握着忍具的手上自然是覆着厚厚的手茧，然而伤口比较深，已经割到了死皮之下的组织。方才划伤的地方恰好是要握剑的虎口处，因为没有及时处理，那里流出的血液已经染红了他整个手掌。检查了伤口的严重程度之后，慎二话不说就把自己的袖子撕下一块，给劫包扎了一下。  
“这可是演出服。”劫晃了晃手掌。慎的包扎技术还是和以前的一样好，紧密的同时却又能透气。  
“我穿的是另一套衣服，阿卡丽那套太小了。”慎答道。他倒是希望这辈子都没有机会再穿这套衣服了。  
“真可惜，你穿这样，挺好看的。”劫目不转睛的看着近在咫尺的慎。他再次伸出手想扒掉他的面具，但这次慎却没有退开，只是垂下了眼，避开了与他四目相对。血月的月光照在他的脸上，让他已经淡不可见的腮红又明显了起来。  
——如果你是女孩子的话，我一定会以仰慕的眼光望着你的背影，抱着爱慕之心追逐你，追求你。  
劫曾经很想这么对变装之后慎说。  
然而此时此刻，他内心的想法是：就算你是男人，也无妨。  
当劫刚想开口说话的时候，无数烟火冲天而上，燃烧自己，炸亮了天空。五彩斑斓的火花如繁星坠落般在奔向大地怀抱的途中消失，如海潮般接连不断的巨大的响声仿佛淹没了劫的话语，但实际上他还是选择了缄口不言。下一秒，他的身形便消失在了慎面前，只留下和刚才台上的鬼武者一般的虚影。  
慎望向劫离去的方向在原地站了几秒钟之后，还是选择了与之相反的方向，离开了星体森林。即使他的步伐迅敏轻盈的让本来无风的夜晚响起了树叶舞动的喧嚣之声，慎还是觉得心情十分之沉重。  
——为什么不说呢，你就这么自信，我能每次都读懂你藏在心里的话呢？

“所以……当初帮忙的，居然是那个劫吗？”身体恢复的差不多的阿卡丽已经可以开始下床走动了。她看着撑着脸坐在窗边看烟火的慎，只觉得光影交错之间，他的背影显得格外的寂寞。  
这次代演事件发生之后，阿卡丽坚持认为，影流之主，应该像他演的那个鬼武者一样，死上个千百次。下次要是让她和劫对上，她一定开场三秒钟就让他血溅静谧庭园。  
她绝不会像她的师兄那般软弱。  
因为这样的他，什么都无法留住。

end


End file.
